Cable management often refers to spatially organizing electrical or optical cables inside a switch chassis, a cabinet, or an installation. Inside a switch chassis, for example, data and power cables can easily become tangled, making them difficult to work with and the computer equipment (to which these cables connect) inconvenient to access by an IT technologist. Second, dis-organized cables can block or reduce air flows needed to cool off the computer equipment, resulting in over-heating (on the equipment side) and ineffective heat management (on the data center side).
Effective cable management solutions should, therefore, not only support, but also contain cables within an installation. The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed in the present disclosure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures; showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.